


Atleast Give It A Shot

by JayJay_02



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Birthday Smut, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJay_02/pseuds/JayJay_02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a successful woman goes from FWB to something more with her guy friend Tom Hiddleston, all you can do is give things a shot after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So I hear you're in town

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tom Huddleston smut, and I got a lot of help from a great TH smut writer, so I hope you enjoy this.

It was the middle of winter and although Jasmine was raised in New York city all her life and was more than prepared for the harsh weather outside, she just rather spend the day in. Especially considering that Tom, her sorta of FWB, was coming into town and she was thrilled as to what would come of it. So she made a very hard effort to make sure that she was home when he stopped by. Anyways, she was in her room, spread across her bed, waiting for the call from Tom, telling her let him in. She kept going over to her window, looking out for him. She hoped that Tom would be able to make it, considering that there was a incoming blizzard and the entire city would need to be indoors by 11:30. It was already 10:40 and she was slowly becoming worried. She was suddenly pulled away from her thoughts when a pair of freezing cold hands wrapped themselves around her waist. She began to kick and scream when a familiar voice made her relax.

"Omg Tom, you're here? When did you get here? How did you get in? Why did you scare me like that?" She asked as he pulled her into a hug. Even though he was cold for the weather outside, she still felt his warmth when he pulled her in. She even smelt the faintest scent of his favorite cologne.  
"Well hello darling, to answer your question, yes I am here in the flesh, I just walked in a few moments ago, I got in by using the spare key that is above your door frame and I just couldn't help myself. It was such an easy scare, I had no choice but to go for it." He said as he began to shrug off his coat and head towards the living room. He had all his stuff with by the door, which was strange considering that he said he had booked a hotel near by and that he wanted to settle in before he saw her.  
"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but didn't you say that you wanted to get settled into your hotel room before you made your way here?" She said as plopped herself next him on the couch.  
"Well I did but you know with the storm coming, a lot of out of towners who planned on leaving tonight ended up having to stay, so instead of calling and setting up a room it was first come first serve. Plus the cab driver said that he lived in queens and wanted to get home before the storm hit, so I told him to just drop me off at the end of Manhattan bridge and I knew the rest of the way."He said as he began to rub his hands together.  
"All I can say is that Tom even when the time to be selfish is seen as okay, you still put another person's needs ahead of yours. As a Winchester once said "You are too good for this world."  
They both laughed at her remark and then were interrupted by the sound of both of their phones blaring a siren. Jasmine pulled her phone from in between the couch and read the message. It was just an alert telling everyone that it was highly suggested that they stay in until further notice.  
"Well you know what? Since you are here, why don't you just stay here until you have to leave again? Its a perfect opportunity for us to spend quality bonding time you know."  
"If it isn't a burden on you, I happily accept your offer." He said with the smile that made girls and grown women cry.  
"Well that's great. How about I show you where your stuff will go and then I will cook us something up."She said as she got up.  
"That sounds lovely dear." He said as he went to get his stuff.  
It was rather strange, the last time they had hooked up was after the celebration party he had when he got the role for Thor. She of course kept in contact, but that was because they didn't have to see each other after they hooked up. It was more of a FWB situation with one night stand rules. She was brought back to reality when Tom called out to her "Hey Jasmine, is it okay if I put my stuff here?" He said as she followed the voice. "Uh, yeah sure. I am gonna make spaghetti if that's cool with you Tom."  
"Of course love. I don't wasn't you going out your way for me on such short notice." He said with a gentle smile. At that you went to the kitchen and began to cook.

****************

Dinner wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be. The conversation didn't feel forced and the silence that would come occasionally wasn't awkward. It kind of felt like as if they were dating. What!?!? She was beyond crazy for thinking like that. He was her best guy friend and he is totally super famous. He could get Amber Rose if he wanted to. Our was she? "Whatever it doesn't matter anyways," she stated without realizing that she did.  
"What doesn't matter" Tom said to her little out burst.  
"Oh nothing."  
After they were finished with dinner, it was already past 12:30 and they had both woken up early and were both equally ready to hit the hay.  
"Well, not that this isn't fun, but I woke up early today and I am tired." She said as she yawned and plopped down onto her bed.  
"Well then I guess I should be heading to bed, too, the jet lag can make a person really tense.". He said as he made his way to the room.  
"So, can I get a blanket?"  
"Why? I mean we have both seen each other naked. Why can't we sleep together? Also, I don't have any more clean sheet." She said as she slipped off the extra layers she had put on to stay warm.  
"Well, i-if y-you are okay with it then OK."he said with a glint of nervousness. As he changed into his pajamas, she had slowly realized why it was that Tom was so uneasy all of a sudden. Even though they had hooked up a while ago, it still remand evident that after that night, Tom and her would never be what they were and that was something that was unknown to both her and Tom. That's why he was uneasy about laying with her. As she continued thinking about the possibilities, she sipped into a dreamless sleep.  
Toms POV:  
As I finished changing, I had expected to catch Jasmine staring at me, but she wasn't. Instead she was sound asleep or at least trying to be asleep, with her back towards me and her face looking towards the amazing view she had of New York city. A moment like this with someone else wouldn't have fazed me, with Jasmine, these few minutes where words weren't passed between us and we were just together, made me wonder what it would be like if we were tog-oh who am I minding? Jasmine is a beautiful, intelligent, gentle woman who could probably have anyone she wanted. But she looked so tempting with her smooth brown skin, that showed how well she took care of herself, to her big brown eyes that told you that she wanted to explore the world and then some. In that moment, I knew that, what I felt every time I was with Jasmine wasn't lust, but instead was a need. Was I really trying to put myself in a predicament that would possibly lead to our friendship being completely over? Yes but it was worth letting her know. I slipped into the bed once I turned off the lights in the room, and the minute that I laid down, Jasmine immediately curled up next to me like a cat, and I knew that the most important thing that I had to do was try and not get ahead of myself. That wouldn't be too hard, right??


	2. It Was All A Dream

3:16am  
You had been burrowing yourself in your covers to no avail. It was just too cold in your apartment to be comfortable. You would have believed that statement if it wasn't for the fact that Tom was knocked out like a light. Well then again he did just get off of a 12hour flight to get here so as long as he was able to stretch out that extremely long body of his, then he was okay. You quickly got up to go investigate why it was cold in your home. When your feet connected with the floor, you made a detour to your dresser first to get a pair of fuzzy socks. As you walked to the thermostat in the living room, you saw that it was on, however the window in the kitchen was open. "Well that explains it." You then closed the window. When you returned to your bedroom, you saw that Tom wasn't lying there anymore, but the light under the bathroom door was on. As you went to lay down, he exited the bathroom. When he got back in bed, he immediately wrapped his hands around your torso and pulled you close. You tried to act natural, which was hard considering that the only thing you wanted to do to Tom was climb him like a tree. You however wanted to be mindful to Tom and his schedule, so you would let him sleep peacefully, for now.

******************

Tom POV:  
As she looked at me, I wondered why was it that we had met. Why is it that we were able to meet each other in the moments of our lives where we were both willing to settle down and be happy? Maybe this was just a realistic illusion that sick person was playing in my head for fun. I was quickly pulled from my thoughts when she kissed gently. It was enough of a kiss to send me crawling on top of her.

Y/N POV:  
Whenever you and him laid like this, he was always in such a deep thought. He always had the same look of amazement on his face that always made you wonder what it was that he was possibly thinking. Most times you would be impatient and rather than wait for him to come out of his trance, you would break it. Today was one of those days. As you kissed him, he immediately started to crawl on top of you and captured your life in a chaste kiss. It was quickly filled by a more passionate and forceful one. This lead to you taking your hands down his bare back to his ass, which you grabbed roughly. This made him jump and giggle at you. You giggled back but that would turned into a gasp as he began to leave wet kisses on your neck. As he be kissed between your breast, you arched into his kisses, which Tom took note of. He quickly took your right nipple into his mouth, while he massaged the other one. As he did this,you played with his hair and began to whimper under him. He then switched to the other one, showing it the much needed attention it deserves. Be continued his work as he slowly made his way down your stomach. As he got closer to your crotch, you slowly opened yourself to him. However, he began to kiss your thighs. As he did this,occasionally he would suck and bite, leaving huge love bites behind. 

"Tom,...please." You asked quietly. He did as you pleased and took a nice slow lick up your slit. You shuddered under his tongue. You looked down to see him looking up about you. He firmly grabbed your thighs, threw them over his shoulder and began his work. In mere minutes, you went from saying how good his tongue felt to saying nothing except his name. As if the pleasure he was bringing you couldn't be any more, he then latched onto your clit and slide to fingers in slowly.

You could feel the pressure quickly building and knew that it was only a matter of seconds. However, Tom had a different idea. He stopped what he had begun, which made you ask why he stopped. Those questions stopped immediately once he stuffed his swollen cock into your pussy. He had adjusted you and him so that your legs were on his shoulders, his body was pressed against you, and both your hands were above your head. 

"Oh god. Do you know how tight you were Y/N?" Tom said as he allowed you to adjust to him.  
You were too upset by Tom's lack of motion to answer the question. Even if you tried to answer, Tom had started to thrust into you. He had begun to groan and say your name as a mantra. You had been lost for words as he be thrusting deep inside of you. You were moaning loud enough for your neighbors and the people across the street to hear you. Tom was loving it. Watching you wither under him made him realize how close you were to cumming.  
"I'm....so,so,so close baby." You said to him. He began to thrust harder and started to rub your pussy, eager to see you cum. With a little rub of his hands on your clit, you came, with Tom emptying himself with a loud groan inside of you.

****************  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I haven't been writing a lot, but that will be changing now that I have more time. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up soon. Thanks for reading.


	3. When it's cold outside

Jasmine's POV  
I had just woken to see that New York was covered in pure white from the storm the other night. I was a little bit groggy, that how it usually was when it was like this. My body would naturally just want me to stay home and not do anything that was related to moving around. I usually fought this feeling seeing as it would come whenever I had to work, however all work and schools were closed so I was more than happy to give in to the feeling. However I had forgotten that there was someone who would refuse me that chance.

"Rise and shine Jasmine, it is a winter wonderland outside that you must see," Tom insinuated as he laid next to me on the bed. Not that I didn't enjoy winter, there were plenty of fun things to do in the snow, it was just I really didn't feel like moving at all, but still Tom begged and eventually persuaded me to go outside with him. Now here I was putting on double, and triple layers of clothing, hoping that I could protect myself from the harsh weather that was awaiting me. When we got downstairs, the storm had indeed turned the city into a winter wonderland as Tom would put it. From the fresh blanket of snow waiting to be rudely disturbed to the snow on the trees was a sight to behold, however I was knocked out of my day dream by Tom throwing a snowball square in my face. I was so caught off guard by it, all I could do was simply turn and stare at Tom. When I looked he was standing there, with his mitten covered hands staring and laughing at me. 

“Do you really wanna start a snow fight with me Hiddleston?” I asked as I slowly walked closer to him. 

“What if I were to reply yes because I knew that it would be an easy win?” He responded as he slowly back away from me.

“Well all I have to say to that is get yourself prepared to battle then,” and with that me and Tom were in an a out war. It was a rather fun game between me and him. He would occasionally throw a snowball that would find it’s way down my shirt, and I would often run up behind him and shove as much snow as possible down his pants. It lasted probably an hour, seeing as we were having too much fun to notice the numbing sensation that had coursed its way through our bodies.

 

“While I would love to do this all day I really am starting to feel the aching coldness sink deep into my bones” Tom huffed as he was trying to catch his breath from all the running and and ducking that had just occurred.

“I give up Jasmine, completely and utterly. All I want is for us to head back before we get lost in this snow, or our limbs start to fall off.” Tom said with both his hands above his head. I was more than happy to take the forfeit as my victory however I was so sure that was the reason that Tom was forfeiting our little snow ball fight.

“Alright, I win, you can come over slowly however if you make any sudden movements,” I held up a large snowball to emphasis my point “ I will have no problem with throwing this right down your pants.”

“That's seems fair enough. I will do as you wish.” he said as he began to walk ahead of me. I kept the snowball in my hand until we got to the front of my door. Still a little suspicious of Tom, I cared the snowball all the way to my apartment until I was sure that he wasn’t gonna try anything. Sadly, I was wrong. The second I threw it aside, Tom was immediately on me, shoving a ball of snow he had in his coat pocket into my shirt. I screamed as loud as I could as Tom laughed bent over. I immediately plotted my revenge, feeling that something more drastic needed to happen to him after what had occurred.

“You are gonna regret that. So last one to the shower has to cook tonight.” I yelled out as I yanked open the lobby door of my building and made my descant up the stairs. Tom was right on top of me, trying to push his way past, but I wasn’t having. To better my chance at getting in the tub first, I had begun to shed my clothes. Eventually we got to my door, I had already had my coat and the extra layers in my hand ready to throw them on the floor the second I walked in. I soon opened the door and was almost knocked down by a shirtless Tom. He was quickly ripping off his pants as I was closing the door. I quickly followed hast and was right behind as of getting in the tub. By time we were done, it was match. 

“Jasmine if you step out the tub and wait your time, that would be lovely dearest.” He said as he turned on the water.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Maybe it’s the cold getting to your brain but there is no way I am going to get out cause I was here first, fair and square.” I said as I squeezed past Tom to get to the warm water.

“Well fine, if we both believe that we got in here first, why don’t we just share it, a skill that I personally know you have.” he said as he stretched his arm over my shoulder to reach the shampoo. He pushed himself a little closely to me and his member rubbed against my back. I tried to remain calm, but it was hard seeing as I was already sexual starved and Tom just easy kicked start the annoying carving that came from being sexually frustrated. I eventually gave in, telling myself that I would later on tell myself the reasons as to why that was a good idea, seeing as I currently couldn’t think of any.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I hope you guys liked it. This is a little buy of the sort of magic I can do and the will be more, don't worry. I do appreciate comments and what not so thanks for reading.


End file.
